


Tuesday Again?

by ravebot



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, just a lil drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravebot/pseuds/ravebot
Summary: No problem!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad for not posting anything in so long so here's something real small to ease my writer's guilt.

“Do you know what today is?” Naruto tosses his wet gloves to the floor and puts one calloused hand in each of Gaara’s, smiling with way too much enthusiasm. Somehow Naruto’s hands are still warmer than Gaara's own. Apparently not even an hour spent shoveling snow in a blizzard can quell the comforting heat that emanates from him constantly.

“Tuesday?”

“Well yeah, but what’s special about today?” Hands on his hips, his smile widens, waiting.

“ ...Tuesday?” Gaara repeats. He stares at Naruto, completely befuddled by what is clearly a trick question. “Uh… Monday?” he amends. Maybe he got the date wrong? Naruto is still looking at him, grinning expectently. With each passing second Gaara feels more panicked. It’s not… Naruto’s birthday, right? It’s not… his own birthday? No, of course not. It’s February. Right? “Today is Febraury 14th?” he responds meekly, more like a question than an answer.

“Silly!” Naruto says, totally undetterred. “It’s Valentine’s Day!” He takes Gaara’s hands again and squeezes them tightly. “It’s our first Valentine’s Day together!”

Oh. _Oh_. Gaara looks at Naruto’s hands, wrapping around his as if what he is holding is precious. He doesn’t know how to do this. He realizes that now. He doesn’t know how to be with someone, especially someone who radiates a kind of warmth he doesn’t have the stomach to bear. He doesn’t deserve this. He pulls away suddenly. He takes a step back. He tries to breathe. “I didn’t get you anything,” he says finally. “I’m sorry.”

Naruto should be frowning. He should be scolding. He should be putting up walls now. But instead, as if on cue, he is hugging. Gaara is enveloped in Naruto’s arms, like a love letter sealed and sent. Naruto laughs into Gaara’s neck. “You’re so funny, Gaara.” Naruto gives him one last squeeze then reaches into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small box. “It’s a necklace. You told me you liked mine, so I thought we could match.” His face grows red and it suits him somehow, just like everything does. “I guess I shouldn’t have told you what it was before you opened it.” Naruto opens up the box himself anyways, failing to heed his own advice. “Can I put it on?”

Gaara nods and lets Naruto stand behind him, fingers gently brushing his neck as he fastens it. It is a green gemstone of some kind, cut the same way as Naruto’s blue one. It is beautiful. Gaara knows it doesn’t suit him at all. “I’m sorry,” Gaara says again, unable to stop the weight of his failings from pressing in on him. “There’s nothing I can give you.”

Naruto huffs and moves to face Gaara again, hands on his hips, looking positively childish. “Don’t be ridiculous Gaara.” Naruto can’t keep it up though and his faces softens as their eyes meet. He moves to touch Gaara’s face, and Gaara wants to pull away but he doesn’t. He lets the feeling of the touch wash over him and Naruto laughs again, softer this time. “Gaara, you’re the only gift I need.” A strange punchline for a joke, Gaara thinks. But Naruto has moved his hand from cheek to hair, with a gentleness that is unnerving. “Besides,” he adds, “your hair is already red. You make a picture perfect valentine.”

“Naruto…” he can’t get the words out, but then it doesn’t matter, because Naruto is kissing him and Gaara has forgotten the day, the month, and the year.


End file.
